


Can't Stay Or Walk Away

by SamuelJames



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fifteen Minute Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives are never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay Or Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Can't Stay Or Walk Away  
> Pairing: Michael Westen/Fiona Glenanne  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Their lives are never easy.  
> Notes: Written for the 15_minute_fic community for challenge #202.  
> Disclaimer: Burn Notice is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Would you like to come over and see my new weapons, Michael?"

Michael grins. "You need better pick-up lines, Fi. Coffee is the standard euphemism for sex."

"Well the last time we went for coffee you brought Sam."

"Look it's complicated. I've still got people coming after me."

"You always have people after you. You're a hard man to love sometimes but the last time was good."

"Okay, Fiona. I'll be there soon but we need to talk."

Two hours later Michael arrives at Fiona's. She looks furious until she notices the cut on his cheek.

"Met an old friend on the way over."

He sits at her table and lets her clean his cut. Fiona is well aware of the dangers of his life but isn't about to let herself be pushed away. After putting a band-aid on the cut she presses him for details.

"Don't know his name but last time I saw him was in Afghanistan when I shot him in the leg." Michael gestures to his face. "He was wearing a ring, hence the blood. I noticed he was favoring one leg over the other so I kicked the bad leg. Had to drive around for a while after that so nobody would track me to your place."

Fiona kisses his cheek softly. "Thought you'd changed your mind about this, us, yet again."

"It's still the bad idea it's always been, Fi."

He pulls her onto his lap and kisses her. It's hard to focus on why this is such a bad idea when she's kissing him back and pulling at his shirt buttons. She gets her hand inside his shirt and her fingers skim his skin. She squirms on his lap and then suddenly stands.

"Take me to bed, Michael."

Despite her words it's Fiona who leads him to the bedroom. She pushes him onto the bed and straddles him. They know each other well and soon their kisses and touches are building towards orgasm. Fiona raises and lowers herself on his cock till he comes. She falls forward and kisses him again while sliding her hand down to her clit. Watching her like this, he's hard pushed to come up with a reason for walking away.


End file.
